


Sail to the moon

by PokeStand



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gay, M/M, Magia, Mucha magia y mucho gay, SnowBaz, Surrealista, un poco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: No satisfecho con probar cómo funciona el intercambio de magia, Simon necesita probarlo otra vez. Baz no puede negarse.(En donde Simon y Baz pasan un rato lleno de magia, emociones y gay.)





	Sail to the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PokeStand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/gifts).



> Si tuviera que meterlo en la línea temporal del libro, sucedería después de la primera escena en la que todo es gay con estrellas y antes de navidad.

Baz no podía dormir. La caminata nocturna a las catacumbas lo desveló por completo. Se giró en la cama y tiró de la frazada, dándole la espalda al caótico ángel que dormía a unos pocos metros de él. Podía invocar hechizos a diestra y siniestra pero no era capaz de conciliar un par de horas de sueño. Estiró las piernas y volvió a girarse.

Vio que Simon se levantaba y se escabullía hacia él. Se detuvo al pie de la cama, dubitativo. Tal vez pensara que estaba dormido. Baz siempre tenía la ventaja en la oscuridad. Le dio tiempo para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, pero era una pérdida de tiempo porque Simon nunca sabe exactamente qué hacer. Se mantuvo allí, confuso, estático, al lado suyo.

― Tengo que admitir que es bastante perturbador que me observes durante las noches ―se burló, complacido al ver el respingo que daba por la sorpresa.

Simon hizo una mueca rápida de disgusto, pero tomó aquel comentario como luz verde para fastidiar. Se arrodilló en el colchón, buscando a tientas a Baz, quien trató de alejarse por instinto.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo.

― ¿Hacer qué? ―respondió con voz ácida.

No lo quería donde dormía, no lo quería en su espacio personal y, principalmente, no quería quererlo. Pegó la espalda a la pared, los pies enredados entre las sábanas y su compañero de piso. Simon se negaba a alejarse, porque era un idiota tenaz.

― La cosa de magia.

― ¿Qué cosa de magia? ―inquirió con indignación.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Lo que no podía creer era que El Elegido se refiriera a un intercambio increíble de magia como “la cosa”.

Era Simon. No podía hacer más que refunfuñar y aceptar su presencia.

― Lo de...

― ¡Ya sé qué cosa! ―espetó.

No podía negar que la idea de estar lleno de magia lo seducía enormemente. La cercanía con la persona que la cual estaba enamorado era un buen plus. No obstante, que el imbécil supiera que tenía las mismas ganas de... de hacer la cosa, no era una buena idea. Siempre estaría en ventaja si lograba ocultarle cualquier sentimiento que tuviera.

― No molestes.

Esa fue su extraña afirmación final. Se arrastró con disimulo hacia Simon y le permitió arrimarse. Él tomó sus manos, siempre cálidas, como si fuese una estrella dormida en el corazón de un niño.

― Canta ― lo animó Simon en un susurro.

Iba a contestar de mala manera, pero fue cortado por el flujo de magia que entraba por la punta de sus dedos y se extendía despacito por sus brazos, abrazando cada una de sus venas, exaltando la sangre que consumió hace unas horas antes.

― _I sucked the moon_ _... I spoke too soon..._

Las canciones de cuna eran sin duda las más poderosas; una rima, un trabalenguas, cualquier frase repetitiva hubiera sido más poderosa que una simple canción. Pero no lo pensó. Simon le dijo que cantara, así que cantó. La magia le cosquilleaba los hombros y le danzaba por la clavícula para enredarse con fuerza en su pecho. De allí estallaba hacia todas partes, envolviendo cada uno de sus músculos, nervios y huesos hasta dejar desnuda su mente.

Entrecerró los ojos, vislumbrando la hermosura de la cual manaba tal poder.

― _And how much did it cost?_ _I was dropped from moonbeams..._

El espacio a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse. Prestó atención a las paredes, observando la transformación del material en una lámina transparente, como si no fuera más que un recuerdo. Ya no estaban aquí. Ya no importaba dónde estaban. Baz se regodeaba de aquella energía que lo desestructuraba, convirtiendo su cuerpo en un receptor de calor y universo.

Esa era la manera más sencilla de describirlo. Simon lo llenaba de un todo compuesto de caótica armonía y fuerza. Era complicado lidiar con tanta emoción junta, pero no lo detendría. No se detendría hasta quedar exhausto como la última vez.

― _And sailed on shooting stars_ _..._

Existía una conexión impropia y atrevida que no hubo la primera vez. Simon y Baz ya habían flotado en su propio mundo de estrellas y sueños, pero había muchas diferencias ahora que no estaban tan enfrentados como en ese entonces.

― _Maybe you'll be president..._ _But know right from wrong..._

Su voz se tornaba un susurro a medida que Simon comenzaba a ignorar todas las reglas implícitas de su enemistad y de su tregua. Sintió una caricia con unas yemas cálidas deslizándose por su antebrazo hasta soltarlo. Una mano en el pecho a la que se unió la otra. Los brazos de Baz cayeron a sus costados mientras Simon alimentaba su magia directamente desde su pecho. Era demasiado. Estaban tan cerca. Tan, tan, tan cerca.

Las siguientes palabras las articuló pero ninguna voz salió para apoyarlas. El hechizo seguía potente, dando vueltas sobre sus cuerpos, difuminando todo lo tangible y jugando con los colores como una alegre y nocturna paleta de acuarelas.

Baz estaba completamente seducido por Simon. Por su presencia, por sus pómulos, por los lunares que descansaban en ellos, por la curva de su nariz, por la profundidad del cielo azul que lo miraba con la misma intensidad con la que latía su corazón desbocado.

― _And sail us to the moon._

Suspiró antes de sentir los labios de Simon contra los suyos. Respondió con avidez, muy abrumado como para formular una idea coherente, una contradicción lógica o un argumento válido. Todo rastro de pensamiento se desdibujaba como las paredes de cristal, como la luna bajo sus pies, como la enredadera que trepaba por la naturaleza muerta intangible. Si el mundo carecía de forma, entonces ellos podían soltar todo lo que tenían dentro y mezclarlo.

Las manos en su pecho rodearon su torso hasta apretarse contra su espalda. Baz no perdió el tiempo, tomando en sus manos el bonito rostro y besándolo como se desveló noches enteras fantaseando. Cada beso era devuelto con un cariño que no creía merecer, pero tampoco estaba entre sus planes reprochar. Metió sus dedos entre los rizos cobrizos y rozó su nuca con suavidad, disfrutando a su vez de los mimos entusiastas que recorrían su extensa espalda. Baz no notó cuando la magia comenzó a cortarse, y aparentemente, Simon tampoco.

Eran sólo dos chicos a besos apasionados cuando el picaporte de la puerta se movió frenéticamente. Ambos se despegaron como si fueran dos imanes opuestos repeliéndose y, cuando Penélope entró a la habitación, Baz estaba sin aliento hecho un desastre entre las sábanas y Simon era un idiota parado entre medio de las dos camas con cara de pasmado. Si fuera otra la ocasión, se hubiera reído de él con puro cinismo, pero ahora no estaba seguro de que su expresión propia fuera diferente.

― ¿¿Qué estaban haciendo?? ―exigió saber con incredulidad.

Tenía el pijama de la escuela y la cola de caballo torcida hacia la izquierda. La viva imagen de alguien que fue arrancada del mundo de los sueños hacia el mundo real. Baz se preguntó si él tendría un aspecto similar.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Simon haciéndose el tonto, pero tan tonto para ser tonto era que casi tartamudea.

― ¿Cómo que qué? ―Penélope se puso las manos en la cintura y avanzó hacia ellos―. ¿Me están diciendo que ninguno notó la luna gigante en el suelo, las plantas creciendo de la nada y las paredes invisibles? ―señaló acusadoramente a Simon―. Y los encuentro a ambos despiertos. No me trago que no sepan nada de esto.

― Bunce ―Baz no pudo reprimir la media sonrisa―; este es un misterio que no quieres resolver.

Se arropó y les dio la espalda, oyendo a Simon admitir que estaban probando “la cosa de la magia” y que no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió. Su amiga no se conformaba con ello, tratando de interrogar más allá, y si Baz no tuviera el corazón a punto de reventar, la echaría con amenazas sobre la prohibición de las mujeres en las habitaciones de los chicos.

Al menos era bueno saber que la próxima vez que Simon le pidiera practicar, no sería con magia. Para no perturbar las noches de Watford, ¿No? Baz se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas para no escuchar la conversación, pero principalmente, para tocarse labios, como si necesitara una confirmación de que lo pasado fue de verdad. Estaba totalmente perdido y embriagado por la sensación que Simon le dejó en el alma.

**Author's Note:**

> No pretendía que fuera un ficsong, pero como una canción me pareció necesaria, quedó así. Por si tienen dudas, el tema se llama Sail to the moon de Radiohead (y para mí es un headcanon tan fuerte que Baz es fanático de Radiohead que nadie puede decirme que no es canon).
> 
> Just a little shit que escribí cuando estaba muy abrumada de sentimientos por haberme comido el libro en tres días.


End file.
